


Tomodachi wa Mahou Pretty Cure

by DreamNotePrincess



Series: DreamNotesPrettyCureSaga [7]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: Fanseries Pretty Cure, Gen, Other, based off of MLP, fancure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamNotePrincess/pseuds/DreamNotePrincess
Summary: 1,000 years ago Pretty Cure  protected the kingdom of Equestria from evil! Of all the Pretty Cure, Six Pretty Cure used their powers to unlock an evil team away, but with the cost of losing their lives. 1,000 years later, a girl named Sakagami Ayako is making videos with her new neighbor Tsukiko talking about the Pretty Cure. Ayako senses something is up with Tsukiko and doesn’t know what. One day their school is attacked by a monster known as a Monoyujin and Tsukiko reveals her secret as Cure Twilight which Ayako spots. Quick thinking, Cure Twilight throws a device called a HarmonyKyu to have Ayaka transform into a Pretty Cure as well. Now Tsukiko needs Ayako's help! There are four more girls who are connected to the six harmony Pretty Cure, and she needs to find them in order to stop the evil threat known as Eclipse from destroying Equestria and Earth.
Series: DreamNotesPrettyCureSaga [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1046639
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Episode 1: She’s Born! The Element of Laughter Cure Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! 2020!!  
> New Year and a new story for all of you!! I've had this series around for a long time when I discovered Pretty Cure, and now my dream has finally come true! Its here and written for all of you to read! I wanted to work on this back in April of last year, but life got in the way and I couldn't even work and post it! Now its here!
> 
> Enjoy!!

A camera turns on and a 14-year old girl smiles and waves to the camera. “Hi! I’m Sakagami Ayako! And welcome to my channel!” She cheered. “Where I’ll be talking about anything that comes to the top of my head!” She cheered jumping to the foot of her bed, “Today’s subject would be about the mysterious superhero, Pretty Cure!” Ayako then dashed off camera to grab drawings that Ayako drew herself.

The drawings of a simple purple heroine on a simple white background, “This here is Cure Twilight! She’s appeared out of nowhere a month ago!” Ayako explained. “And she’s amazing!” She then took out another drawing showing a monster, scared people and Cure Twilight smiling proudly showing no fear towards the monster. Ayako then took out another drawing, showing Cure Twilight fighting the monster, “here she is fighting a telescope monster from last Tuesday!” Then another drawing fighting another monster, “and last week’s guitar monster!”

She then takes out another drawing showing Cure Twilight on top of the monsters doing a victory pose. “Cure Twilight you’re so amazing! Keep being the hero of Asamura!” With those words the video ended.

Ayako looked in front of the camera and smiled. “What do you think Tsukiko?” Ayako asked.

A girl with purple hair and glasses peeked from the camera giving thumbs up. “You did great Ayako!” She replied. The pink haired girl smiled and hugged her new friend.

Ayako and Tsukiko met not too long ago, when the later transferred over to her school. Tsukiko was shy, quiet and a bit anti social till Ayako, who became her neighbor in class and in their neighborhood opened her up quite a bit.

“I know!” Ayako beamed. “I can’t wait too keep up with this Cure Twilight news!” She yelled. Ayako left to go get a snack for her and her friend. Tsukiko nervously laughed.

“Yeah. Can’t wait.” She sighed. Though something was up with the young girl. Something secretive.

(OP: Mirari Start! Friendship is Magic Pretty Cure!)

The next day at school Ayako put toast in the toaster and danced around to the family table to grab the plates and lay them out on the table. She grabbed her plate and danced towards the toaster as the toast popped up and landed on the plate. She went over to the butter and spread some butter on her toast.

Next up she went to the stove and cooked some eggs and sausage and put it on her plate. Ayako sat down and ate her breakfast as her mother came in as well as her older sister. “Morning Ayako.” Her mother said as she cooked herself some breakfast.

Ayako smiled, “Morning mom!” Ayako smiled seeing her older sister. Her long grey hair was straight and brushed as well as her uniform being perfect and clean as always. “Morning Sumi-oneesan!” Ayako yelled. Her older sister didn’t reply just grabbed milk from the fridge, poured it into a glass and drank it before leaving for high school. Despite her older sister ignoring her she shrugged and ate her breakfast.

Once Ayako was done with breakfast she put on her school uniform: A blue sweater vest over a long sleeved white shirt a blue skirt, a pink bowtie, long black socks and black shoes. Ayako smiled at herself in the mirror. “Let’s do this.” She said to herself. She opened the door and ran on her way to school.

Meanwhile on her way to school, Tsukiko was looking at her cell phone texting with someone. As she texted, a beeping noise was heard from her backpack. Tsukiko looked up and stepped away from the students so they wouldn’t see her. She went into her backpack and brought out a circle like device that turned pink. “That’s strange.” Tsukiko mentioned. Tsukiko decided to follow the rest of the students secretly hoping to find where this pink affect is coming from.

Soon this pink affect started glowing brighter and beeping faster. Tsukiko stopped and looked around hoping to find who or what was causing this pink phenomenon. Soon someone leaned in on Tsukiko and shouted. “Hey Tsukiko!” Tsukiko jumped and turned and saw it was only Ayako.

Tsukiko sighed. “Ayako, don’t scare me like that.” She scolded.

Ayako giggled. “Sorry.” She apologized with a smile. Ayako looked over Tsukiko’s shoulder and saw the device. “Whatcha holding?”

Tsukiko held the device close to her. “It’s a lucky charm, from my parents.” She replied.

“It looks fancy.” Ayako added.

“Thanks.”

The beeping and pink affect kept on beeping making Tsukiko stop and point the device at Ayako. Tsukiko’s eyes looked at her friend who just smiled as the device was pointed at her. “Oooh why is it beeping?” Ayako asked. Tsukiko pulled the device away and just threw it in her backpack.

“Its nothing.” Tsukiko said. “Come on we’re going to be late for school.” Tsukiko put her backpack back on and started to walk to school. Ayako was confused, but shrugged it off and followed Tsukiko to their school, Mahou Star Junior High. This was also Tsukiko’s first day at the school.

“So…” Ayako’s voice trailed off.

“So what?” Tsukiko asked confused. 

“Are you excited for your first day of school?” Ayako asked.

Tsukiko shook her head. “Not at all I’m excited. Just a tiny bit nervous.” 

“Well don’t worry. It's a good thing you're in my class, my friends and I can help you.” Ayako reassured. Tsukiko chuckled and the two made it to school.

Class 2-A was now in session, but before they could start any lessons their teacher Miss. Hanamori stood right next to Tsukiko. “Okay class we got ourselves a new student who will be joining us today.” She started. Miss. Hanamori looked at Tsukiko, “Matsuoka-san you can introduce yourself now.”

Tsukiko nodded. “Thank you Miss. Hanamori.” She cleared her throat and spoke up. “My name is Matsuoka Tsukiko. I came from the city to Asamura thanks to my brother. You see I was homeschooled, but my brother wanted me to study here.” She explained. Soon Tsukiko heard her device beeping again. Good news, it was buried deep in her bag so no one else could hear it. Tsukiko ignored it and continued on speaking, “I’m really bright and love reading books, so hope you make me feel welcome.” Tsukiko finished.

Ayako decided to speak up. “She’s also my next door neighbor!” She beamed. 

“Sakagami.” Miss. Hanamori said crossing her arms and narrowed her eyes on the girl. 

“Sorry.” Ayako chuckled rubbing the back of her head and sat down.

Soon a hand raised. “Excuse me, Miss. Hanamori! There’s a seat between me and Ringo, Tsukiko could sit here if she wants.” A girl spoke up.

Miss. Hanamori smiled. “Thank you Nijiiro-san. Tsukiko you can sit by Nijiiro-san and Akiyama-san.” She pointed to the two girls who sat next to a desk right in the middle of them. The girl on the left, who was the one who recommended Tsukiko where to sit had short and messy reddish brown hair, and red eyes. On her uniform she had a blue ribbon and a thunderbolt pin on it. 

The other girl seated to her right had blonde hair tied into a side braid, freckles, and dark green eyes. 

“Please to meet ya Tsukiko-chan! I’m Akiyama Ringo!” Ringo introduced shaking Tsukiko’s hand.

“And I’m Nijiiro Ran! One of the coolest and athletic students at this school!” Ran said beaming with pride. Tsukiko smiled at the girls and faced Miss. Hanamori as she started on her lesson. As she paid attention to the beeping from her device continued. Tsukiko turned to her bag wondering why her device is beeping more than ever. Was this what the princess told her before she left. 

Soon Tsukiko had a flashback of the princess handing her the device before she left. “This will help you Tsukiko. You will be able to find the Pretty Cure.” 

Tsukiko’s eyes widen. She forgot all about her mission: find the Pretty Cure!

“Tsukiko are you alright?” Miss. Hanamori asked. 

Tsukiko nodded her head. “Yes. I’m fine just remembering something important from my mom.” She lied. Miss. Hanako shrugged it off and went back to write on the board. Tsukiko sighed knowing she dogged her secret being revealed and went back to doing her work.

Ran and Ringo looked at each other wondering what that was all about, but Ringo shrugged and went back to doing her work.

Throughout the day Tsukiko was able to show off her academic skills surprising her classmates. From math, science, even English! Everyone was impressed with Tsukiko’s skills with all her subjects. Once PE came Tsukiko turned out to be slow with her skills in sports. Ayako and Ran, ran passed her but came back to her to help her. 

“Guess all that brain knowledge wore you out?” Ran jokes. 

Tsukiko giggled. Ayako replied, “You were smart in almost everything! Math, Science, English, I can’t wait till history and other subjects!” She exclaimed. 

Tsukiko giggled again, but once she looked at Ran and Ayako there was a twinkle in her eyes. With a smile she knew all along, but thought to herself how will she tell them?

When PE ended it was time for lunch and Ringo decided to bring Ayako, Ran and Tsukiko over to join her and her friends. Ringo decided to bring two other friends from the 3rd year class over to meet Tsukiko. 

“Oh, I can’t wait to meet this young girl.” The first girl replied. She had long violet hair with a curl to the side and wore her uniform with a violet vest over it. 

“Me too.” The other girl replied. Even though she was a 3rd year she looked small for her height. She had pink hair like Ayako, only more pale in color and longer as well. A small strand was in the way of her face, and wore a butterfly hair clip. 

“Hey girls!” Ayako sang running by with her lunch. She sat down with her friends and rambled on about Tsukiko. “You can’t believe what kind of day we had! My neighbor Tsukiko is a new student at our school! And she showed all these kinds of academic skills that were amazing!” She explained. 

“Ayako, sweetie calm down we can’t catch up with what your saying.” The purple haired girl replied. 

“Sorry were late.” Ran announced with Tsukiko by her side.

Ringo smiled, now she can introduce the other two girls to Tsukiko. “Tsukiko. This here are some friends of ours who are a grade higher than us. Meet Aihara Mayu,” Mayu the purple haired girl got up and did a curtsy as she was introduced, “and Sakura Chou.” Chou the pink haired girl gave a smile and wave. 

“Hello.” Tsukiko waved back. She sat down with her new friends. The five friends talked among themselves as Tsukiko ate her lunch watching them. Soon the sparkle in her eyes appeared again until it flashed into a rainbow. Tsukiko gasped not believing what she sensed. 

The girls turned to her. “Tsukiko are you okay?” Ran asked.

“Yes!” Tsukiko quickly answered. “I just need to make a quick phone call.” Tsukiko excused herself and left her friends wondering what was going on.

“Is she okay?” Ringo asked. The girls shrugged or shook their heads not knowing what’s wrong, and went back to eating. 

Tsukiko got away from the five friends and took out her phone and called someone. She waited for the phone to pick up, and soon it answered. Spike meet me at Mahou Star Junior High. I think I found who we were looking for.” 

(Eyecatch 1: A curtain appeared with the Tomodachi wa Mahou logo and opens up featuring a stage. Spike along with the Ponyko spin a wheel with all of the Pretty Cure on there. Once the wheel slowed down it landed on Cure Pink. The crowd shouted Cure Pink as the photo of Cure Pink gave a wink)

(Eyecatch 2: Six pairs of cards appear featuring symbols that represent the cures. The cards flip over featuring the cures in their civilian forms. The cards flip again and the girls went into their cure forms giving a peace sign. The cards flip over again and show the Tomodachi wa Mahou logo.)

A purple and green dragon, who was obviously Spike, was dragging around a brown bag with a six pointed star symbol on it being followed by five little pony fairies. The dragon started to feel tired carrying this bag around. “Why does Tsukiko need this now? Isn’t she at school.” Spike said to himself. 

“Pony pony. Ponyko.” The pink pony fairy explained. 

The dragon sighed, even though the pony fairy didn’t speak actual words he was able to understand what they were saying. “Your right. This is Tsukiko’s mission after all.” He mentioned. 

Soon one of the Pony fairies heard footsteps coming towards them. The fairy squeaked and pushed Spike in the bushes. Spike and the pony fairies looked through the bushes to see a muscular red skinned man with horns sticking out of his white hair wearing a dark black vest and pants. 

“No.” Spike whispered. “H-how did he get here?” The red man looked around for something or someone. He turned to the bushes where Spike and the fairies were hiding, but the later quickly hid in the bushes before the man could spot them. The man grumbled walking away, and once he was gone Spike and the fairies came out of the bushes. “That was close.” He sighed. 

“Pony! Ponyko.” The white ponyko said. 

Spike nodded. “Right we need to get to Tsukiko and fast!” Spike and the pony fairies quickly ran before this beast man got to Tsukiko or anyone first.

Back at Mahou Star Academy, school ended for the day and everyone was heading home or going to their respective clubs for the day. Tsukiko was looking around for Spike and hoped no one else saw him on his way here. She sighed seeing Spike isn’t here yet. “Spike, where are you?”  
“Who are you looking for?” Ayako asked surprising Tsukiko once again. Tsukiko jumped shivering as Ayako giggled. “Surprised you again, sorry.” She apologized.

Tsukiko sighed seeing it was only Ayako. “Don’t scare me like that again, please.” Tsukiko sighed dusting herself off and putting on her glasses.

“Sorry, but you’ve just been acting weird since school started.” Ayako pointed out. 

Tsukiko went quiet and turned to face Ayako with a serious demeanor. “Ayako I’m going to tell you something, but do you promise not to freak out?” She asked. Ayako nodded and did a cross my heart promise which ended with her pointing at her eye before giving a thumbs up. “Okay listen it's something about the Pretty Cure thing.”

Mentioning the word Pretty Cure, Ayako quickly remembered something. “Wait! Now that you mentioned it.” Ayako remembered. She quickly went on her phone and pulled up the video she made with Tsukiko a day before. “Check out the comment section on my video!” Ayako beamed. “Since our video released everyone has been telling me their Pretty Cure sightings from all over the world!” She scrolled down through her video and showed Tsukiko all the comments that were posted on the video. “Can you believe it! There’s a lot more Pretty Cure out there that I just got to interview,” Ayako gasped seeing her subscriber count, “and look 115 new subscribers!” 

Ayako kept talking and getting excited over her video and views that Tsukiko couldn’t tell Ayako about what she wanted to tell her. Tsukiko sighed knowing she had to wait for Ayako to stop before she can speak up.

“Tsukiko! Tsukiko!” Tsukiko froze and turned to see Spike yelling and running over. Why now did Spike have to come over. “Tsuki-” Tsukiko ran and scooped Spike up in her arms and covered his mouth. 

Ayako turned and was surprised seeing Tsukiko holding a dragon. “Tsukiko is that a dragon!?” Ayako asked. 

Tsukiko shook her head. “N-no! It's just a plush I found!” Tsukiko lied. 

Spike glared and removed Tsukiko’s hand from his mouth. “Tsukiko! Its an emergency! Tirek is here-” Tsukiko covered Spike’s mouth again.

Ayako was beaming with joy. “So it is a talking dragon! And adorable baby talking dragon!” 

Spike removed his hand from Tsukiko again. “I’m not a baby dragon! I’m a dragon messenger from Equestria!” He yelled. 

“A dragon messenger? Equestria? Where and what is that?” Ayako asked.

“Well a dragon messenger is just what I call myself. The name’s Spike.” He explained as well as introducing himself.

“I’m Sakagami Ayako!” Ayako replied back shaking Spike’s claw.

“And second Equestria is a magical place where Tsukiko and I live.” Spike finished. 

Tsukiko sighed giving up from stopping Spike from talking too much. “It's no use.” Tsukiko sighed. “It's true.”  
Ayako gasped and tackled Tsukiko into a tight hug. “Tsukiko! You live in AMAZING place! You have a talking dragon, a place that doesn’t exist on Earth, you are amazing!” She cheered. Though she didn’t realize that her hugging Tsukiko started to turn her new friend blue.

“That’s great…” Tsukiko gasped. “Ayako...could you please let go...I can’t breathe…” she gasped. Ayako let Tsukiko go. Once she was free Tsukiko took a deep breath and regained her color. “Thank you.”

Spike then realized why he quickly came here. “Tsukiko! There’s an emergency! Tierek is here!” He shouted. Tsukiko paused and glared giving a nod. 

“Where is he?” Tsukiko asked.

Back at Mahou Star Junior High. Miss. Hanamori was leaving the school till she saw two of her students confessing their feelings for one another. The girl squealed when the boy she was crushing on confessed to her and hugged him tightly with all her strength.

Miss. Hanamori sighed wished she could find love like those two students, but sadly no. Her recent boyfriend, who she thought was the one broke up with her last week. She stayed strong for her students, but any time she saw a student with her boyfriend or girlfriend she wanted to break down and cry.

As she cried a flower symbol inside her heart started to fade in and out. This in turn attracted Tirek. “I could sense magic in you.” He said. Miss. Hanamori gasped and turned to see Tirek right behind her. She took a step back from the mysterious stranger scared at what he might do to her.

“S-stay away! I-I’ll call the police that your trespassing on school property!” Miss. Hanamori yelled. 

Tirek chuckled and grabbed an orb pointing it at Miss. Hanamori. The orb glowed red and sparked with electricity and shoot straight at her. It removed the symbol from her heart causing her to fall on her knees. Tirek laughed and threw the orb in the air. “Appear! Monayujin!” 

The orb sparked with electricity and transformed into a monster flower with sharp teeth and glowing blue eyes with small pupils. Miss. Hanamori’s body levitated and went inside the monster’s chest locking her inside as the monster roared loudly. 

Tsukiko, Ayako, and Spike ran by and gasped seeing they were too late. “What in the world is that?!” Ayako asked.

“A Monayujin! A monster that takes the magic from other and locks the owner inside it. Once their inside the emotions of the user control it and it could cause chaos and destruction.” Tsukiko explained as she removed her backpack and took out a phone like device. “I have to stop it.”

“How?” Ayako asked.

“With this.”

Ayako gasped seeing the phone like device in Tsukiko’s hand. She knew what it was, it was the device of the Pretty Cure. The Harmony Kyu! “Wait is that?” Ayako asked. Soon a bright purple light appeared blinding Ayako. 

Tsukiko’s Harmony Kyu glowed purple attracting a purple unicorn Ponyko to it. It landed on the device glowing purple and showing a six pointed magenta star. 

“Pretty Cure, Tomodachi Charge!” 

Tsukiko shouted as the star came out from the phone and broke apart into mini stars. The stars went around her face removing her glasses before going to her body and giving her a dark purple outfit with a magenta frill at the bottom. The stars went on her arms and gave her purple armbands with a magenta cuff at the top and bottom. Soon a star went on her feet giving her dark purple boots and then a dark purple skirt with a magenta stripe at the bottom and a magenta colored ribbon on the back. Tsukiko’s hair undone itself from a bun and got longer and turned a light purple with a magenta highlight on her bangs. The last remaining stars went back on her chest giving her a magenta colored ribbon and star as well as a six pointed star hair clip.

Finally, Tsukiko opened her eyes which is now a brighter purple than before, and gained small purple star shaped earrings. She grabbed her Harmony Kyu and put it to the side turning it into a pink and white bag with the same six pointed star on it.

The element of Magic, Cure Twilight!

Ayako’s mouth dropped seeing Tsukiko, no Cure Twilight right before her eyes. “Tsukiko, is Cure Twilight.” She said surprised. Soon her eyes beamed and soon she jumped like a firecracker up in the air. “THAT IS SO AMAZING!” She screamed. However, the scream got the attention of Tirek and the Monayujin turning towards Ayako. Ayako paused feeling the ground shake and turning to see the monster right behind her. Ayako chuckled and gave a wave before running away from the monster’s attacks.

Cure Twilight sighed putting a hand over her face. “Oh Ayako.” She groaned. Cure Twilight went over to her friend grabbed her arm taking her to a safe place. “Stay here, Spike will keep you safe.” Cure Twilight said before going back to the Monayujin and Tirek. 

“Enough Tirek!” Cure Twilight yelled.

Tirek turned and saw Cure Twilight. “Ah Cure Twilight. I see your here for Round 2.” He mocked. “However, I’m going to win this round!” 

“Yujin!” The monster roared launching flowers at the purple cure. Cure Twilight jumped and used her magic to push the flowers away. She flew towards the monster and gave it a hard punch. The monster launched another flower at Cure Twilight knocking her back to a wall. Cure Twilight glared and ran kicking the monster on the legs making it fall, but to make sure it was down Cure Twilight used her magic to knock it back.

“Go Cure Twilight! T-W-I-L-I-G-H-T! Twilight!” Ayako cheered. As she cheered Cure Twilight sensed more magic in Ayako and her eyes twinkled pink. 

Cure Twilight got distracted and was kicked in the back by the monster and skidded towards the ground. 

“Twilight!” Spike yelled running toward her, but the Monayujin went between them. Cure Twilight struggled to get up till the monster kept her down to prevent her from getting up.

Tirek laughed and walked towards the purple cure leaning towards her. “Any last words Cure Twilight?”  
“Cure Twilight looked down. “I do.” She whispered. “Spike now!” She shouted. Spike got surprised and threw a Harmony Kyu at Cure Twilight. She punched Tirek and removed the monster from herself and grabbed the Harmony Kyu. “Ayako! Catch!” Cure Twilight yelled throwing a Harmony Kyu at the girl. Ayako jumped and caught the device doing a roll and landed safely on her feet. 

“Got it!” Ayako shouted. Then in Ayako’s hands a small balloon shaped crystal appeared. Ayako smiled seeing the crystal in her hand. She turned towards Tirek and the Monayujin. 

Ayako’s Harmony Kyu glowed pink attracting the pink Ponyko to it. It landed on the device glowing a brighter pink with a balloon on the screen.

“Pretty Cure, Tomodachi Charge!” 

Ayako shouted as multiple balloons came out of the phone. Two of the balloons went on Ayako’s arms giving her puffy pink bands with a light blue trim on it. One of the balloons went to Ayako as she gave it a tight hug causing it to pop and giving her a hot pink outfit with three light pink bows with one of the bows at the top being bigger with a balloon broach on the middle, and puffy sleeves. Ayako walked on two balloons and when they popped gave her hot pink boots with blue and yellow bows and light pink stockings. Soon another balloon appeared and popped giving her a pink skirt with a light pink trim as well as two pink ribbons on the sides of the dress. Ayako’s hair went from straight to frizzy with three balloon hair clips appearing on the side.

Finally, Ayako opened her eyes which turned sky blue as well as gaining pink balloon earrings. She grabbed her Harmony Kyu and put it to the side turning it into a white and pink bag with a blue balloon on it.

Tirek and the monster covered their eyes as Ayako was finishing her transformation. Cure Twilight smiled seeing her friend transform right before her eyes.

The element of laughter, Cure Pink!

“I was right. The elements are here in this world, and Ayako is one of them.” Cure Twilight said to herself. “The element of laughter herself, Cure Pink.”

Cure Pink smiled and ran ready to fight the monster. 

(ED: 1-2-3 Friendship☆Step)


	2. Episode 2: A Surprise Introduction?! Tsukiko is a Pretty Cure!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode Summery: After their first battle Ayako hears more about the Pretty Cure from Tsukiko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next episode of Tomomahou Pretty Cure!! This week I've been working on a lot of fancure stuff so I got ideas for future series and episodes, and boy its a lot of work. Hope you enjoy the new Episode!!

Cure Pink stared at the Monayujin as her cure uniform sparkled and flowed with the wind. Cure Twilight and Spike smiled proudly at the new cure. Cure Pink ran towards the Monayujin and gave it a hard punch launching it to the sky.

“Woah!” Spike said surprised. “She’s strong!” Cure Twilight nodded and watched Cure Pink’s skills. Cure Pink was able to jump and miss all of the attacks the Monayujin was throwing out. Cure Pink spinned around and gave the monster a kick on its head.

“This is fun!” Cure Pink beamed. The Monayujin got up and roared loudly ramming towards the two cures. “I got this.” Cure Pink mentioned with a wink and ran head on towards the Monayujin. The Monayujin was ready to punch the pink cure, but Cure Pink missed the jump and kicked the monster straight in the face. Cure Pink cheered and jumped seeing she knocked out the monster.

Tirek stood there speechless seeing the new Pretty Cure. “Who is this girl?” He asked himself.

“Who am I?” Cure Pink asked. She turned to the villain with a smile. “I’m Sakagami Ayako. Otherwise known as Cure Pink!” She yelled doing her pose again.

(OP: Mirai Start! Friendship is Magic Pretty Cure)

Cure Pink and Cure Twilight stared down at Tirek and the Monayujin it was a stare down on who was going to make a move first. “What do I do now?” Cure Pink whispered. Cure Twilight looked at the monster and back at her new teammate. 

“Leave it to me. I got this.” Cure Twilight whispered back. Cure Twilight grabbed her Harmony Kyu and a wand came out of it. The wand was a white baton with seven colorful buttons and Cure Twilight’s signature star was in the middle. 

Cure Pink gasped and smiled widely over the wand. “Is that the Amie Baton?” Cure Pink asked. Cure Twilight smiled back and nodded. Cure Pink certainly knew her Pretty Cure knowledge. Cure Twilight jumped in and started to use her wand.

Cure Twilight put her two fingers on the star and dragged up playing a melody on the colored buttons. A familiar tune played before it glowed. Cure Twilight drew her signature star as it started to glow. “Oh Elements of friendship. Grant me your power!” Cure Twilight pleaded. Soon the star glowed much brighter ready to be launched at the Monayujin. “Twilight Shoot!” Cure Twilight yelled as the star was launched into the sky and exploded in the air with one star hitting the Monayujin in the heart. The monster yelled in pain but soon sighed in relief as the pain started to hurt less. Soon the monster reverted back into an orb and the orb evaporated and went back into Miss. Hanamori’s heart. Once it did she gave a smile that she was at peace now.

“Yay! We did it! Yay us!” Cure Pink cheered hugging Cure Twilight tight. Cure Twilight smiled and hugged her new partner back.

Tirek growled and roared. “Everytime!” He yelled. “You always beat me Cure Twilight!” He roared. Cure Twilight and Cure Pink smiled proudly at their win. Tirek growled and stared at the two cures. “We’ll meet again and this time I will defeat you.” And with that Tirek disappeared leaving the two cures.

Miss. Hanamori stirred and woke up seeing Cure Pink and Cure Twilight right in front of her. “Who are you?” Miss. Hanamori asked. She got up and looked around seeing no sight of Tirek anywhere. “Where was…” She was cut off by Cure Twilight.

“Don’t worry. We stopped him and you’re safe now.” Cure Twilight comforted. Miss. Hanamori sighed that Tirek was no longer harming her.

“Thank you.” Miss. Hanamori whispered. Cure Twilight smiled thankful her new teacher was all right.

Cure Pink pushed Cure Twilight out of the way and smiled beamly at her teacher. “Miss. Hanamori it's me!” She beamed. Cure Twilight was horrified seeing Cure Pink talking to her teacher. 

Thankfully, Miss. Hanamori didn’t recognize Cure Pink’s true identity and was confused why the new Pretty cure was all up in her face. “Um I’m so sorry. Who are you?” Miss. Hanamori asked.

“It's me! Ay-” Cure Pink was cut off by Cure Twilight who covered her mouth with her hand.

“Just ignore her. She’s a new Pretty Cure and very energetic!” Cure Twilight lied. Cure Pink flailed her arms around struggling from Cure Twilight’s grasp. “Well get home safe. We gotta get going now!” Cure Twilight yelled as she dashed off with Cure Pink in her arms. Miss. Hanamori blinked in confusion at what was going on just now.

In another world, there was a kingdom blanketed by an eternal night. A large black and violet castle stood next to the moon. “WHAT!” A loud voice yelled. The woman who yelled slammed her fist on the table, which echoed around the castle. Around a table were two unknown figures staring down at Triek at his failure. “You mean to tell me there’s another Pretty Cure!” 

“Yes, my queen.” Tirek said. “Turns out Cure Twilight was able to escape with HarmonyKyu’s you asked us to track down.” He explained. 

“And who’s fault was that?” The voice to the left of him asked.

Tirek turned to the woman and glared. “Shut up.” He snapped.

“Silence!” The queen yelled.

Tirek crossed his arms. “She started it.” He mumbled.

“Now thanks to the HarmonyKyu is in the hands of Cure Twilight. More Pretty Cure will be on the rise.” The queen explained. “We lost many villains thanks to the other Pretty Cure around, and we are all that’s left.”

“So what do you expect us to do?” The person to the right asked.

The queen smirked. “Stop Cure Twilight and this new Pretty Cure, before more Pretty Cure come and take us down.” 

Back in Asamura the two cures were back in their civilian forms and made towards their neighborhood. Tsukiko and Ayako catch their breaths and looked back seeing no one followed them between their transformation. Tsukiko sighed seeing no one saw them and turned to face Ayako. “Are we safe?”

Ayako paused hearing a familiar voice and saw it was Spike and the Ponyko who were hiding in Ayako’s bag.

Tsukiko caught her breath and gave a small smile. “Yes Spike, we’re safe.” 

Spike sighed and came out of the bag. “That’s a relief!” Spike turned to Ayako who looked surprised at the baby dragon. Spike looked up at the new cure. “Oh let me introduce myself. I’m Spike, Cure Twilight’s partner.” 

“I’m Sakagami Ayako. Tsukiko or Cure Twilight’s neighbor and friend.” Ayako introduced shaking hands with the dragon. Then the Ponyko floated on by introducing themselves to Ayako. 

“These are Ponyko’s their fairies who help transform the Pretty Cure.” Tsukiko explained.

Ayako smiled and soon her Ponyko as well as Tsukiko’s Ponyko came out of their HarmonyKyu to introduce one another. “Aww your pretty cute.” Ayako commented holding the little pony fairy in her hand.

Tsukiko smiled, but frowned remembering what Ayako tried to do earlier. “What were you thinking?” Tsukiko asked. 

“What?” Ayako asked confused. 

“You can’t tell anyone we’re Pretty Cure!” Tsukiko shouted.

“Why?” Ayako asked. “You transformed in front of me! What’s the difference telling someone I’m a Pretty Cure!” She shouted.

Tsukiko sighed. “Because it just has to be a secret, and I transformed in front of you because your destiny is being a Pretty Cure!” She explained.

“Wait my destiny is to be a Pretty Cure?” Ayako asked.

Tsukiko nodded. “Yes. I can explain. Come inside.” Tsukiko took Ayako’s hand and brought her inside her house. Tsukiko turned on the lights to her house and saw no one was home. Tsukiko was relieved that her parents were still at work so she and Ayako can be alone to talk about the Pretty Cure. “Okay my family isn’t home yet so I need to explain everything now before they get here.” 

“Okay what do you want to talk about?” Ayako asked, sitting down on the couch.

“About the Pretty Cure and why I choose you.” Tsukiko explained. 

Ayako’s mouth dropped. “I was chosen?” Ayako asked again. Tsukiko nodded and pulled out the circle device that Ayako saw earlier. “Hey that’s the device thing you had earlier!”

“This is a Curepass. It locates Pretty Cure as well as potential Pretty Cure.” Tsukiko explained. “I was given this too look for the Legend Pretty Cure.” She explained.

“There’s Legendary Pretty Cure!” Ayako explained. 

Tsukiko nodded. “While there are many Pretty Cure around the world, there are six special Pretty Cure. Basically the first ever Pretty Cure to exist.” She explained. Ayako was surprised and wanted to hear more. Tsukiko seeing her new friend’s expression decided to tell Ayako more about the Pretty Cure. “You see the Pretty Cure originated in a land called Equestria.” She started. “Over a thousand years ago a dark force called the Darkmares came to Equestria and attacked it. Soon six young legendary warriors appeared and were at war with the Darkmares for a long time. Once the Darkmares were defeated the six Pretty Cure sacrificed their lives and their powers went here.” Tsukiko explained.

Ayako was starstruck hearing this amazing story about the Pretty Cure. To her this was better than listening to a history lesson in school. “That is so…” Ayako smiled and shouted, “Partyrific!” as she jumped as high.

“Partyrific?” Tsukiko asked. Wondering how a party had to relate to something so serious. 

Ayako went down and landed next to Tsukiko, which surprised her. “It's my catchphrase after I hear a really good story, or when there’s an amazing plan, or just anything that makes me happy!” She explained.

Tsukiko sighed and put her hand on Ayako’s shoulder. “I know this is exciting to you, but to me it's serious.” She said, “The powers of the six legend Pretty Cure are out here in the world in danger from the Darkmares, and all you can say this is exciting?” 

Ayako sighed and got serious with her new friend. “It’s exciting because I get to save the world and it's an adventure.” Tsukiko’s eyes widened and looked up to the young hyperactive girl. “Ever since the Pretty Cure existed, I’ve been interested in becoming one. I never knew how? I’ve made wishes, trying to find a mysterious animal, just about anything to become a legendary Pretty Cure.” Ayako explained. “That’s why I’m excited to know. I’m not just a Pretty Cure, but a legendary Pretty Cure.” Ayako smiled proudly, which struck Tsukiko’s heart. 

Tsukiko was surprised to see Ayako being serious about this and didn’t know she wanted to be a Pretty Cure, and Tsukiko made her wish come true. Spike nudged his friend on the elbow. “She may be the element of laughter, but she’s very honest with herself.” He added. “That says legendary Pretty Cure to me!” Tsukiko and Ayako giggled finally getting to know each other more.

The two friends stopped laughing as someone tried to unlock the door to enter Tsukiko’s house. Spike freaked out and hid along with the Ponyko. The door swung open and a young male, who looked to be a college student came in. He caught his breath as he looked like he’d been running from something or someone.

“Hikaru?” Tsukiko asked.

(Eyecatch 1: A curtain appeared with the Tomodachi wa Mahou logo and opens up featuring a stage. Spike along with the Ponyko spin a wheel with all of the Pretty Cure on there. Once the wheel slowed down it landed on Cure Twilight. The crowd shouted Cure Twilight as the photo of Cure Twilight gave a smile.)

(Eyecatch 2: Six pairs of cards appear featuring symbols that represent the cures. The cards flip over featuring the cures in their civilian forms. The cards flip again and the girls went into their cure forms giving a peace sign. The cards flip over again and show the Tomodachi wa Mahou logo.)

Hikaru had dark blue hair and wore a blue vest over a black long sleeved shirt along with black pants and dress shoes. He looked up and saw his sister and Ayako. “Tsuki.” Hikaru gasped hugging his little sister. “Thank goodness you made it home alright.” 

Tsukiko was suprised over her big brother’s behavior. “I’ve been home with Ayako for at least an hour.” She replied. Tsukiko let go of her brother’s hug. “What’s going on?” 

Hikaru sighed. “Apparently there’s an attack going on and power is going out.” Tsukiko and Ayako looked at each other knowing it was another Monayujin attacking the town.

“Oh great not another one.” Tsukiko thought. “Don’t worry Hikaru, Ayako and I were home after school. We’ve been safe since then.” Hikaru looked at his sister and at her new friend who smiled and waved. Hikaru waved back. 

Hikaru turned back to his sister. “Glad you're okay.” He said hugging his sister. Hikaru then heard his phone ring and saw it was their mother calling. “I’ll be right back.” He said. However, Tsukiko stopped him.

“Actually I gotta get going. I’m dropping off Ayako at her place.” Tsukiko lied. Ayako was about to speak, but Tsukiko gave her friend a wink.

Ayako winked back. “Yeah it's getting late, and I want to make it home safely to whatever is going on.” Ayako lied as well winking back at Tsukiko.

“Alright, but please make it home safe.” Hikaru promised. 

“I promise.” Tsukiko replied. Tsukiko grabbed Ayako’s hand and took her to the location where the monster was attacking. Once Hikaru left to the other room to talk to his mom, Spike and the Ponyko left the house as well. Hikaru turned to the door hearing it closed even though Tsukiko and Ayako left, but he gave a smile and continued on with his phone call.

Ayako and Tsukiko made it to where the chaos was going on. Tirek turned a young girl’s magic into a Monayujin. It was another flower one, but this time it was based on a rose then a simple flower. Tirek laughed seeing no Pretty Cure in sight as the monster attacked the city, causing the power to go out. The power going out made everyone else scared hugging each other in fear since now info about what’s going on is now being cut off.

“No Pretty Cure in sight! Nothing to stop us!” Tirek laughed watching the Monayujin wreck the city.

Ayako and Tsukiko walked up to Tirek glaring at the monster and its master. “Looks like his time for fun is over!” Ayako shouted. Ayako nodded and looked at Tsukiko. “Ready?”

“Let’s do it.”

Pretty Cure, Tomodachi Charge!

The element of Magic, Cure Twilight!

The element of Laughter, Cure Pink!

“Hey Tirek!” Cure Pink yelled. Tirek stopped laughing and turned around seeing the two Pretty Cure ready to fight. “Ready to lose Round 2?” Cure Pink mocked. 

Tirek growled seeing the Pretty Cure had arrived once again to stop his plan once again, and he was so close to destroying the town without the Pretty Cure in his path. “So you have arrived, Pretty Cure! Monayujin!” 

“Mona?” The monster questioned.

“The Pretty Cure are there! Attack them!” Tirek shouted. 

The Monayujin glared and roared loudly. The monster released its long vine like arms to catch the cures, but the two two cures jumped out of the way. Cure Pink jumped up and threw a few punches towards the monster. Cure Twilight jumped into battle and gave a few kicks to weaken it. The Monayujin used its vines and grabbed the cures by the legs and swung them around.

“I’m dizzy!” Cure Pink yelled.

“I feel sick!” Cure Twilight yelled as well. Soon the monster launched them away slamming them to the ground. Cure Twilight and Cure Pink struggled to get up, and just in time as the monster’s vines came to finish them off. Cure Pink grabbed one of the vines and swung the monster towards the wall.

“Got it!” Cure Pink yelled. Though before she could celebrate the vines of the monster hit her in the stomach and slammed her into another wall. Cure Pink struggled to get up as the monster slowly loomed over her. However, Cure Twilight came in and gave the monster a swift kick in the face. Though the monster didn’t react and grabbed the purple cure and threw her towards Cure Pink knocking them both to the ground.

Spike and the Ponyko came in at the right time and seeing the two Pretty Cure knocked out. “Oh man this is bad!” Spike whimpered.

“Pony. Ponyko!” The Ponyko whimpered.

Tirek heard the complaints and looked down seeing the Ponyko as well as Spike. He smirked and turned back towards the monster. “Hey Monayujin. I found a snack for you!” He sang. The monster as well as the Pretty Cure looked up to see Spike and the Ponyko in the way of the Monayujin. 

“Spike.” Cure Twilight whispered. She struggled to get up so she could save her friend as well as the fairies to find the legendary Pretty Cure. “Come on.” Cure Twilight said to herself as she struggled to get up. Once she got up she ran towards the monster and went in front of the fairies to protect them. “Don’t you dare touch Spike!” She shouted.

Tirek laughed making it easier for the Monayujin to defeat Cure Twilight. Cure Twilight tried to punch the monster, but the monster used its vines and wrapped around the cure tightly. The monster held on to Cure Twilight tight.

“Twilight!” Cure Pink yelled. She ran over to her partner, but the Monayujin pushed the pink cure away. Cure Pink wasn’t going to give up and ran over to the monster once before getting smashed to the ground again.

Tirek laughed. “Looks like you're not as strong as you thought, new Pretty Cure.” He spat. “Weekling.” He mumbled continuing towards Spike and the Ponyko, who are scared and holding on to each other. Cure Twilight closed her eyes ready to just take the fate Spike was going to get.

“You're wrong.” Cure Pink mumbled. Tirek stopped laughing and looked up at the young girl struggling to get up. “I may just be a new cure to you, but I’m a Pretty Cure. My goal and every Pretty Cure’s goal is to save everyone and the world.” Cure Twilight stared at her new friend listening to her speech. “So you can just call me a newbie, but I will defeat you and show I’m nothing more than just a new cure!” She shouted. 

Cure Twilight felt like tearing up and smiled hearing the confidence in Cure Pink’s voice. “Cure Pink.” She whispered.

Cure Pink got up and ran towards the monster missing every vine the Monayujin was launching at her. Cure Pink then punched the monster releasing Cure Twilight. Cure Pink grabbed the purple cure as they landed on the ground safely. “Are you okay, Cure Twilight?”

Cure Twilight nodded. “I’m fine.” She replied. Cure Twilight looked at the Monayujin coming towards them and Cure Twilight looked at Cure Pink. “Cure Pink, use your Amie Baton to defeat it.” 

“Right!” Cure Pink shouted. Cure Pink got her Amie Baton, which was similar to Cure Twilight’s only with a pink balloon on it.

Cure Pink put two fingers on the balloon and dragged it up on the buttons as it played a tune before it glowed. Cure Pink smiled and drew her signature balloon. “Oh great Element of Laughter. Grant me your power!” Cure Pink plead. Soon many balloons appeared and started to glow ready to launch at the Monayujin. “Pink Burst!” Cure Pink shouted as the balloons launched towards the Monayujin they stopped in front of the monster and exploded. The monster screamed in pain as the explosions went on, but soon the Monayujin sighed in relief as the pain hurt less. Soon the monster reverted back into an orb and went back to the young girl who woke up wondering what happened.

Cure Pink sighed and collapsed on the ground tired from her attack. “I did it.” She smiled. 

Tirek growled and slammed his fist to the ground. “I will be back. You bet on it.” He threatened before disappearing. Soon the power came back making everyone relieved again. At this point Cure Twilight and Cure Pink left before civilians came out of hiding. 

The two girls went back in their civilian forms and were walking home. “Ayako you did an amazing job back there.” Tsukiko commented. 

Ayako smiled and rubbed the back of her head. “Aww it was nothing. I had to save Spike and the Ponyko.” She said as she saw the dragon sleeping in Tsukiko’s arms with the Ponyko keeping an eye on him.

Tsukiko stopped walking and turned to her friend. Ayako was confused why Tsukiko just stopped walking. “Ayako. Seeing your strength and courage. I have a task for you.” 

“What is it?” Ayako asked.

“I need help finding the other four Pretty Cure, but I can’t do it without your help, so I’m making you the co-leader of the team!” Tsukiko announced. 

Ayako’s eyes wide as she felt like she wanted to cry tears of joy. Was Tsukiko serious? “A-Are you sure?” She asked. Tsukiko nodded with a smile. Ayako cheered and hugged Tsukiko really tight. “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” She repeated being very excited. 

“No...problem.” Tsukiko gasped. Ayako let go and the two friends continued walking. Tsukiko stopped again hearing the Curepass beeping again. Tsukiko took it out from her pocket and saw the pink light faded and turned orange. “There’s another Pretty Cure somewhere!” 

Ayako smiled and took her friend’s hand. “Well then come on Tsukiko! Let’s get going!” Tsukiko tried to stop Ayako from running off to find the next Pretty Cure as it was getting late and they could do this tomorrow, but Ayako wasn’t taking any of it.

Meanwhile, in a quiet neighborhood the Akiyama family were just finishing dinner. Ringo was washing the dishes humming a familiar song. As she did the dishes she smiled at the clean dish.

(ED: 1-2-3 Friendship☆Step)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Episode:  
> Honesty is Key! Cure Apple is born!

**Author's Note:**

> Next Episode:  
> A Surprise Introduction! Let's find the Pretty Cure?!


End file.
